La Rosa con Espinas
by AmantedelFemAU
Summary: FEMHARRY/TOM RIDDLE, FEMHARRY/HAREM, AU. a Harry se le concede una nueva oportunidad de vida y de tener una familia por ello reencarna como la hija recién nacida de dos casa mágicas importantes en el tiempo del joven Tom Riddle. Fem! Harry hermosa y poderosa. Harry Potter no me pertenece todos los derechos van a J. K. Rowling. En el futuro posiblemente M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Este es mi primer Fanfic de Harry Potter así que por favor no sean muy duros. habra unos toques OC. sobretodo tomando en cuenta algunos personajes que son difíciles de explicar.**_

_**Planeo hacer un Fem Harry/ Tom Riddle o un Fem Harry / Harem con muchos amores platónicos, Harry sera un rompe corazones en este fanfic de forma inocente. Sera bella e inteligente pero ingenua con respecto a los asuntos del corazón. Harry sera la única heredera de dos casas mágicas muy importantes, desendera de las ramas principales de dichas familias volviéndose algo así como una princesa pura sangre, pero no estoy muy segura cuales son sus lineas de sangre ( se dice así no?) de dichas casas solo tengo especulaciones e información limitada por si alguien quisiera dar más información es mas que bienvenida.  
**_

_**Otra cosa Harry murió años después de la batalla con Voldemort, en mi mente me imagino a harry de unos 50 o 60 años, no estoy muy segura, al momento de su muerte.**_

_**Sin más espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

**Calypso Selwyn Peverell**

* * *

Dolor…

Esa era una palabra que Harry James Potter conocía muy bien, toda su vida, descontando una que otra ocasión, fue basada en el dolor y sufrimiento.

Perdió a sus padres a una edad muy temprana.

Fue tratado como un esclavo cuando era apenas un niño.

Fue juzgado y maltratado por aquello que supuestamente tendrían que a verlo amado incondicional mente.

Fue obligado a participar en una guerra que no quería, y que nunca hubiera querido participar.

Fue manipulado por la persona que el llego a ver como un Abuelo y luego abandonado por el mismo.

Perdió a la última familia que le quedaba a causa de dicha guerra.

Perdió a seres queridos, amigos, maestros, compañeros, figuras de hermanos y toda su familia. Solo para cumplir una profecía que lo llevaría a su propia muerte.

Y ahora, después de tantos años de lucha, todo se había acabado y podía descansar en paz.

Solamente que debió haber tomado algo en cuenta muy pero MUY importante respecto a él y es... que para "él-niño-que-vivió" la palabra "paz" estaba muy lejos de llegar a él. Aun en la muerte.

* * *

POV. Sr. Selwyn

* * *

-¡Puje un poco más mi Señora!- grito un sanador, a una bella mujer, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, de cabellos castaños rojizos- falta muy poco, ¡Necesito las mantas!- volvió a gritar, solo que esta vez era para una enfermera que salió corriendo en busca de las mantas.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡POR MERLÍN SÁQUENLO DE UNA VEZ CON UN DEMONIO!- chillo la mujer con desespero

Afuera de la habitación había un hombre (un muy histérico y alterado hombre) de unos cincuenta, sentado en una silla cercana a la puerta con las manos apretadas y moviendo la pierna izquierda con nerviosismo. En silencio oraba a cualquier dios que conocía para que ayudara a su mujer a dar a luz a su primer y tal vez último hijo.

La pareja había estado tratando de tener un hijo, un niño propio, desde que eran recién casados, pero con el tiempo y con la falta de resultados habían desistido de tener uno, pero ahora, gracias a un milagro o con ayuda del propio Merlín, sus sueños de tener un hijo se estaban volviendo realidad.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros, con unas cuantas canas formándose a los lados de su cabeza, suspiro, había esperado por este momento desde hace casi venti-ocho años y hoy, el 31 de Octubre, por fin nacía su primer hijo o hija, ya no le importaba que fuera, siempre y cuando estuviera sano y fuerte.

Un hijo…

Tan solo pensar en esas palabras hacia que su corazón latiera con fuerza, y una sonrisa tonta se formó en su rostros, por fin iba hacer un padre, un verdadero padre, ya no tendría que sentir envidia de su hermano y hermanas que tenían hijos, ya no tendría que preocuparse de sentir esa soledad que lo había estado carcomiendo desde su interior desde hace años y no tendría que preocuparse que su bebé se criara solo, ya que según su mujer, su primo, el heredero Avery había tenido un hijo a principios del año pasado, al que había llamado Uno. Cuando volvió a pensar en juntar a su bebé con otro niño no pudo evitar pensar con cariño.

-_Por fin podre tener un hijo! _pero ese pensamiento se espumo tan rápido cuando un grito lo hizo saltar del susto.

\- ¡DELFÍN BRIAN SELWYN JURO QUE CUANDO ESTO TERMINE VOY A DESTRIPARTE Y CONGALTER POR TUS INTESTINOS!- grito su esposa desde la habitación, haciendo que Delfín sudar en frio.

Su esposa Calista Amelia Selwyn (de soltera Peverell) podía ser una mujer y esposa muy cariñosa, dulce y amable pero cuando se enojaba no había fuerza en el mundo mágico o muggle que pudiera salvar a la pobre alma víctima de su ira a salvo (él lo sabía de ante mano), trago saliva se encorvo un poco y recargo sus codos en sus piernas, juntando sus manos haciendo un puño, las llevo hasta su frente y cerro sus ojos. Y volvió a rezar.

-BWUAAA!

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron mientras se paraba de golpe después de oír el llanto del recién nacido, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la puerta abriéndola sin molestarse en pedir permiso.

-Felicidades Sra. Selwyn, es una hermosa niña- felicito el sanador con una gran sonrisa. Mientras que la ahora madre se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando vio a su bella hija en sus brazos.

_Oh! Así que tengo una bella princesa... cubierta de sangre_ pensó para sí Delfín antes de caer desmayado.

* * *

Pov. Harry

* * *

Oh! Por Merlín, por favor, no puedo creer que esto sea cierto, de todas los cosas que pudieron ser ciertas en el mundo, la reencarnación tenía que ser una de ellas.

-Felicidades Sra. Selwyn, es una hermosa niña

¡Maldita sea! No solo reencarne, sino también soy una sangrienta niña!, no es que tenga algo en contra de las mujeres, pero yo ya las he visto sufrir cuando les llega su famosa regla y por todo lo que tienen que pasar por noso—quiero decir los hombres, esto va ser confuso, voy admitir que en el pasado, en mi otra vida más bien, era cierto que sentía cierta atracción por algunos hombres pero por dios!, una cosa era ser homosexual y otra muy diferente era que volviera una mujer, me siento una especie transexual o creo que travesti, de seguro que en el futuro le voy a hacer "una" marimacho. Urrg. Juro que puedo oír las risas de Voldemort y sus seguidores chupa medias.

_¡Zaz!..._

Se oyó el sonido de algo pesado caer- ¡Sr. Selwyn! Por favor resista!- seguido del grito de una mujer joven.

-Parece que papá, no pudo soportar la emoción, ¿No crees cariño?- pregunto otra voz femenina, pero a diferencia de la primera sonaba un poco más madura y amable, no sé porque pero su voz se me hacía tranquilizante y muy agradable, supongo que es la voz de mi madre y que el hombre que acaba de desmayarse es mi padre... que gran primera impresión.

-Sr. Selwyn, se siente mejor?- me imagino que pregunto la el sanador.

-Si, por supuesto que estoy bien- oigo decir a mi padre mientras que se oye como camina a zancadas grandes hasta donde estoy con mi madre- Es tan hermosa, bueno, no esperaba nada menos de mi hija- dictamino mi padre, con cierto orgullo en su voz. Mientras ponía su mano en mi frente y me acariciaba mi poco cabellos con ternura.

-No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo, por fin tengamos un bebé, nuestro propio y hermoso bebé- oí murmurar a mi madre como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto.

-Oh querida no llores, no querrás que nuestra princesa te vea así cuando abra sus bellos ojos- me acaba de llamar "princesa"?

-Nuestra hermosa princesa... de seguro será una bruja poderosa, que nos llenara de orgullo, ya verás que en un par de años habrá una enorme fila de jóvenes magos pura sangre que vendrá desde muy lejos para pedir su manos en matrimonio- mi madre dijo, pude sentir como la mano de mi padre detuvo sus caricias de repente y se puso tensa.

Yo no pude evitar pensar ¿Pura sangre? Enserio? Yo Harry James Potter un pura sangre fanático de mierda esto es estúpidamente irónico y molesto, si me viera Draco o Bellatrix se estuvieran muriendo de la risa o de la impresión, estoy seguro.

-¿Ma-matrimonio?- lo oí tartamudear- No, no, no, no, no creo que sea necesario que ella tenga que hacerlo, mi bella princesa no se casara con ningún bárbaro mocoso creído!- bueno, no tengo ni una hora de edad y ya tengo a mi padre atado a mi dedo meñique. Sin mencionar su lado sobreprotector aunque teniendo en cuenta que soy su primer hijo- quiero decir hija no me sorprendería. No puedo evitar suspirar. Bueno, ya he vivido como un niño mestizo maltratado y discriminado, de huérfano a héroe, de luchador y guerrero a maestro y Auror, supongo que no le haría ningún mal a nadie que le dé a esta pareja la hija de sus sueños, hasta hora no me han dado motivos para no hacerlo.

Se oyen la risita de mi madre- Oh! Querido, si así te pones ahora no quiero ni verte como te pondrás cuando ella tenga dieciséis y tengo novio- dijo ella divertida.

-Ja ja muy graciosa amor- dijo mi padre con sarcasmo- Si es necesario que le ponga todos hechizo conocidos para proteger su virtud lo hare- murmuro logrando la mujer se ría más fuerte- pero me gustaría que abriera sus ojos solo para ver de qué color son- dijo un poco más fuerte volviendo a acariciar mi cabeza.

Bueno tal vez no están malos como pensé, al menos no tendré que seguir escondiendo mis preferencias sexuales y por fin podré tener una verdadera familia y un hogar al cual pertenecer.

Familia y hogar...

Con esas palabras en mi mente empiezo abrir mi ojos lentamente, quiero ver a mis padres y quiero que ellos me vean y se sientan orgullos de mí.

-Oh! Mi! Sus ojos- grito mi padre asustándome un poco. ¿Qué tienen mis ojos?.

-Son tan hermosos,- chillo mi madre con emoción, yo suspiro de alivio al saber que no es nada- son de un glorifico verde avada kedavra! Que magníficos!.

¿Tengo ojos verdes?

¿Sigo teniendo mis ojos verdes avada kedavra?

Ok, por lo menos algo sigue siendo igual, solo espero poder tener una vida normal en esta vida. con ese ultimo pensamiento vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos para caer en el mundo de morfeo.

* * *

End del Pov. de Harry.

* * *

POV. Normal

* * *

-Disculpe señores Selwyn- llamo la joven enfermera mientras sostenía un documento- cual sera el nombre de la pequeña dama?

el viejo matimonio se miro a los ojos unos minutos, antes que el jefe de la familia Selwyn volviera su vista a la enfermera-

-Calypso Selwyn Peverell- dijo Delfín con orgullo y adoración dedicados solamente a su hija

* * *

_**Fin del Primer Capitulo.**_

_**espero que les haya gustado. con respecto a la fecha exacta del nacimiento de Harry/Calypso no estoy muy segura, quería ponerla como un año o algunos años más joven que Tom Riddle pero cuando investigue me salieron diferente años, por lo cual no estoy segura cual poner unos ponen que Tom nació en 1925 y otros en 1929 si alguien me pudiera decir la fecha correcta le estaría muy agradecida.**_

**_También si pudiera proporcionarme los nombres de los seguidores de Tom en Hogwarts (o como les llaman "la pandilla de Tom") y _**_** el año que ingreso en Hogwarts se los agradecería mucho más. No crean que no investigue por que si lo hice pero no se por que no encuentro esa información.  
**_

_**Y si se lo preguntan la razón por la que puse a _**Harry/Calypso más joven que Tom es por que nuestra bella y joven protagonista _**_**(?) **_**_no solo cautivara al el heredero de Slytherin sino también a otros magos y hasta brujas haciéndola la bruja más popular de la escuela de Hechizara.**__  
_**_

**_Bueno eso seria todo si tienen más preguntas porfavor dejen Review._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento haberme tardado en actualizar este finc pero la inspiración no llegaba y me bloqueaba.**

**Espero que les guste. Para que lo sepan estoy actualizando desde un Cyber. si me quitaron el Internet T-T, lo que me costara actualizar ahora.  
**

**Disfruten su Lectura!**

* * *

_**A los 10 meses de vida: Primeros pasos.**_

-¡Delfín, cariño mira!- gritaba Calista mientras observaba a su hija- ¡ya está caminando!

-¡Merry ve por la cámara!- grito Delfín y en menos de un segundo Merry (El elfo personal de Calypso) apareció y le tendió la cámara a su amo- ¡Mi hija es un genio!

Y al instante Lord Selwyn empezó a tomar un sinfín de fotos de los primeros pasos de su hija y llego a tal punto que Calista y Merry jurarían a verle visto llorar.

-¡Oh, querido Merlín! Crecen tan rápido- dijo sollozando el viejo mago mientras que seguía tomando fotos desde diferentes ángulos. La bruja y la elfa domestica solo pudieron poner los ojos ante sus payasadas.

_**1 año de vida: Primeras palabras.**_

-A ver mi pequeño Lirio,- dijo su madre viendo seriamente a su hija y junto a ella estaba esposo, la pareja se hallaba en el comedor de su mansión tomando su desayuno. Calista había estado tratando de enseñar a su hija a hablar desde hace unos días, Delfín solo le dio una sonrisa divertida, recordando lo frustrada que se había mostrado hace cuatro días al no conseguir ningún progreso, su sonrisa se espumo cuando oyó la palabra que su esposa quería que dijera su hermosa hija bebé.

\- di MA-MÁ

-¡No!- grito en seguida Delfín- mejor di PA-PÁ

-No querido, mamá es más fácil que papá- razono Calista con tono autoritario.

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

\- ¡No Si!

Ante el grito infantil ambos adultos voltearon para ver a su bella hija, que estaba riendo alegremente a la vez que agitaba sus bracitos con igual alegría, ambos padres estaban perplejos.

-No me digas que… -murmuro Delfín en shock.

-Si… su-su primera palabra- en eso Calista empezó a sentir que sus ojos se humedecían de la emoción.

Emoción que se espumo cuando empezó a ver flashes, ella nunca supo cuando paso, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta su esposo había conseguido su cámara y se encontraba tomando fotos de su hija desde diferentes perspectivas a una velocidad impresionante.

Una gota de sudor se deslizo de tras de la cabeza de Calista ante la actitud de su marido.

_**3 años de edad: Socializar**_

-Amo, Merry viene a avisarle que el Amo Avery y el joven amo Avery han llegado- la voz de Merry, la elfa doméstica y nana de Calypso resonó por todo el cuarto.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya llegaron!- Chillo Calista de la emoción, sin preocuparse en romperle los tímpanos a los demás presentes.

Corrió hasta la cuna de su hija para tomarla en brazos, solo para verse obstruida por su esposo, que se pone de forma protectora delante de la cuna, claramente no dispuesto a dejarla pasar. Calista soltó un suspiro. ¡Esto va para largo!

-No creo que sea buena idea que mi princesa salga- comenzó Delfín con convicción- hay mucho polvo, el piso puede estar contaminado con alguna enfermedad y el niño ese no sabemos si está limpio, ¿Cuándo fue la última que se bañó? ¿Tiene todas sus vacunas?- señalo, preocupándose cada vez más con cada comentario que daba.

-Basta querido,- contesto la mujer pelinegra con voz firme y autoritaria- nuestra hija tiene que, usted lo sabe muy bien, a empezar a socializar con gente de su estatus, además, no podemos dejar que ella se la pase viviendo en su cuna todo el tiempo- declaro con seguridad -

Y obviamente Harry la apoyaba, bueno, solo lo de socializar con otras personas y que lo dejaran salir de esa infernal cuna, pero lo del estatus no tanto, no quiera tener amigos que sean como Crabbe y Goyle, que cuando estas en problemas son los primeros en escapar dejándote solo, mentalmente Harry suspiro, _'¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser tan complicada?_' pensó desganado.

-Pero querida, nuestra princesa parece estar muy feliz en ella- dijo su padre y en seguida oyó varios bufidos que resonaron en toda la habitación, incluso estaba seguro que Merry también soltó uno.

-Delfín, o te quitas del camino por las buenas o me obligas hacerte mucho daño- al parece ser era su madre la que tiene los pantalones en esta relación. Para su suerte.

Lo siguiente que supo Harry era que se hallaba en los brazos de su madre y ella lo sacaba del cuarto, para su felicidad.

_**5 años de edad: Mejores amigos.**_

-¡Yo no quiero jugar con ella!- grito Uno Avery de seis años a su padre, Reguile Avery, el cual solo pudo fruncir el ceño ante el comentario de su hijo.

Los dos varones Avery se encontraban frente a su chimenea mientras que se preparan para ir a la mansión de los Selwyn a celebrar el cumpleaños número 5 de su heredera y sobrina de Reguile, Calypso Lirio Selwyn.

-Uno, creía que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto- dijo en tono de regaño, en eso movió a su hijo dentro de la chimenea junto con él y tomo un poco de los polvos Flus que se hallaban en un mesita elegante de madrea a un lado de la inmensa chimenea de mármol blanco.

-¡Pero es una niña!- volvió gritar, como si eso explicara todo, y su padre solo alzo una ceja ante ello.

-¿Y no quieres jugar con ella porque…?

-¡Las niñas tienen piojos!- ante tal declaración el señor Avery solo puso los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Pues, es tarde para eso porque ya estamos aquí y quiero que te comportes de la mejor manera posible- sentencio su padre, y sin darle tiempo de protestar grito- ¡Misión Selwyn!- para después arrojar los polvos Flus al piso.

No tordo más de unos segundos antes de que unas llamas verdes los envolvieran. Cuando llegaron a la mansión Selwyn, Uno estaba enfurruñado y disgustado con su padre que solo lo miraba de forma desaprobatoria.

-Escúchame bien Uno- dijo de pronto muy serio- Calypso Selwyn no solo es tu prima, sino que es la descendiente de las más nobles casas de pura sangre que hay y no la vamos a tener de enemiga junto con toda su familia solo porque no te agradan las niñas, me entiendes?- declaro enojado asuntando un poco a su hijo- No espero más que un comportamiento ejemplar de tu parte, me oísteis, no dejaremos que los Malfoy o Black cuenten con otros dos asientos en Wizengamot. Tu amistad con ella es de vital importancia para la familia Avery, y Uno ,no vayas arruinarlo, si lo haces serás severamente castigo ¿comprendes?

Uno solo frunció el entrecejo más y murmuro- Está bien, pero si me obliga a jugar con sus muñecas o vestir algún vestido ridículo con falta de hombría será tu culpa y tendrás que comprarme una escoba nueva.- sentencio aun molesto y asustado por su padre.

El señor Avery solo pudo poner los ojos ante los comentarios de su hijo. ¿Por qué todos niños tenían que actuar así con respecto a las niñas?. Cuando padre e hijo estaban a punto de salir de la chimenea fueron detenidos por una voz.

-¡Reguile, querido primo!- una voz femenina grito- me alegro tanto que Usted y su hijo aceptaran nuestra invitación para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi Calypso, los demás miembros de la familia también acaban de llegar junto con otras familias, si fueran tan amables de seguirme- dijo atentamente, para después abrir camino al salón de baile.

Caminaron un poco, Uno veía con asombro la enorme resección, ¡Era más grande que su casa! Y había columnas de mármol adornando el pasillo, sintió que sus ojos hicieron más grandes como vio las enormes escaleras que estaban pegadas a los lados del hall de la mansión, que se volvían una al llegar a la parte de arriba, los adultos conversaban mientras que Uno solo los seguía en silencio y asombrado por el lugar, al cabo de unos instantes llegaron al salón de fiestas que estaba lleno de familiares una que otra familia pura sangre, como los Black y los Malfoy, y Uno al no ver ningún niño se volvió a hacia su padre sin entender. ¿Por qué no había ningún niño? No se suponía que la cumpleañera era una niña?.

-Calista, ¿Dónde se encuentra tu hija?- pregunto de forma indiferente, muy frio, pero con cierta cortesía.

-Ahorita baja- informo de igual forma- Merry la está terminando de arreglar y… Oh! Ya está aquí.

Al decir eso ambos varones voltearon, solo para ver a un ángel de cabellos azabaches y ojos Avada Kedavra caminando por el pasillo, se encontraba usando un bonito vestido de manga larga estilo imperio con un corte un poco arriba de sus rodillas de color verde, que combinaba muy bien con el tono de sus ojos, llevaba medias negras del mismo tono que el de sus zapatos y de los listones que adornaban los bordes del vestido y el de la sección del torso, sus naturales rizos negros caían en cascada sobre sus hombros, que eran recogidos levemente por unos pequeños broches de plata con el diseño de orquídeas que estaban esparcidos sobre su pelo, unos cuantos mechones de cabello caía sobre su cara, enmarcando bellamente su rostro en forma de corazón. Ambos se sorprendieron. Y al momento en el que Reguile se regresó a ver la reacción de su hijo, se topó de que Uno parecía estupefacto y tenía la boca ligeramente entre abierta. Cosa que él claramente desaprobaba pero ignoro mientras sacaba el regalo de la niña del bolsillo de su túnica y se lo entregaba a su hijo.

Calista, por su parte, veía inquisitivamente a su esposo, el cual contaba con una gran sonrisa muy familiar en su rostro, sonrisa que siempre ponía después de una gratifican sesión de fotos de su hija.

-Avery, me alegro de verte mi viejo amigo- dijo Delfín, al darse cuenta de los dos varones que acompañaban a su esposa después que salir de su satisfacción.

-Y igual yo mi viejo amigo- contesto inclinando la cabeza en forma de saludo para después poner su mirada en Calypso- ¿Pero quién es esta hermosa señorita?- pregunto cortésmente.

-Amigo mío déjame presentarlos- dijo Lord Selwyn con orgullo- esta hermosa señorita a mi lado es mi bella hija, Calypso Lirio Selwyn, Calypso él es tu tío segundo Lord Avery y tu primo Uno.

El adulto y el niño dieron inclinaciones cortésmente al igual que Calypso dio una pequeña reverencia. Cuando levantaron las cabezas, Calypso hablo educadamente presentándose:

-Es un honor para mí que haya venido desde muy lejos para celebrar mi cumpleaños Lord Avery- Reguile se sorprendió un poco, era raro que los niños de la edad de Calypso fueran tan bien educados y hablaran tan correctamente- es un placer conocerlo señor.

-El placer es mío querida, pero por favor llámame tío Reguile, que eso soy- en eso agarro por el hombro a su hijo y los uso al frente de él- y este joven de aquí es tu primo Uno, Uno conoce a tu prima Calypso.

Los dos niños se miraron a los ojos, Calypso vio a su primo con curiosidad, expresada en sus inocentes ojos verdes, y Uno vio a su prima con adoración, incapaz de creer que existiera alguien tan hermoso como ella. Mientras que los tres adultos veían a los niños con diferentes sentimientos y expresiones, Delfín se veía disgustado y un tanto mortificado por ese intercambio tan repentino de miradas entre los niños, Calista estaba incredulidad del agrado del arrogante Uno a su hermoso Lirio y Reguile estaba extrañamente complacido.

Los niños siguieron viéndose unos minutos más, hasta que Uno pareció recordar algo importante. Empezó a buscar por los bolsillos de su túnica hasta que saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo

-Feliz cumpleaños Calypso- murmuro tímidamente, mientras le tendía la pequeña caja.

Calypso solo le regalo una tierna sonrisa al momento que le daba las gracias. Haciendo sonrojar más a Uno. Con curiosidad examino la caja, antes de abrirla, del interior saco un hermoso relicario de plata con lirios grabado desde el exterior y adornado con tres pequeñas esmeralda a los lados de las flores.

A Calypso le brillaban los ojos de pura felicidad. Sin pensarlo mucho. Estrecho a Uno en un gran abrazo, antes de susurrarle un agradecimiento.

Uno, aun sonrojado, solo logro asentir en un reconocimiento a su gratitud. Tal vez ser su amigo no sería tan malo como él pensaba.

Desde ese día, Calypso Selwyn y Uno Avery se volvieron los mejores amigos. Muy al pesar de Delfín Selwyn, que siempre vigilaba a Uno con ojos de halcón cuando iba a su casa a jugar. ¡Protegería a su princesa de lo que sea!.

_**10 años: Uno va Hogwarts:**_

-No es justo!- grito una linda niña de ojos, mortalmente, verdes.

La linda niña tenían un mohín de disgusto en el rostro al ver la carta de su primo sostenía en sus manos con orgullo al mostrársela.

-Está bien Calypso- le contesto Uno, entre risitas a su querida prima.- Pronto tu también iras a Hogwarts.-le recordó con una sonrisa.

-Pero yo cumplo años en octubre y el curso inicia en septiembre!-dijo exasperada- Mamá dice que tendré que esperar otro año para ir a Hogwarts y yo quiero ir contigo!

Uno vio a su prima con cariño, ¡Como la amaba!, era tan diferente a sus amigos y otros parientes, era la única con quien de verdad se sentía amado o querido sin importar que hiciera. Ella en verdad era un milagro, como decían sus tíos.

-¿Con quién me voy a perder cuando vaya a Hogwarts? ¿Con quién iré a las clases? ¿Quién será mi amigo?- pregunto dramáticamente- Eileen también ira contigo a Hogwarts! ¡Estaré sola cuando vaya! ¡Seré una marginada y nadie se querrá juntarse conmigo!- a ese punto Uno pensaba que si su prima, no fuera una pura sangre, le iría bien en el teatro.

Puso los ojos en blanco ante la exageración de Calypso. Ella claramente no era consciente del efecto que tenía en las personas. Ella era capaz atar a su dedo menique a cualquier persona con quien pasara tan solo unos minutos. ¿Marginada dice?, Uno no lo creería ni en un millón de años.

_**ONCE AÑOS DESPUES: La carta a Hogwarts.**_

Harry James Potter, ahora conocido como Calypso Lirio Selwyn Peverell había decidido que en ese momento odiaba su vida. ¿Por qué? Bueno solo sigan leyendo.

-Oh! Es tan hermosa Calista

-Debes de estar muy orgullosa

-Imagino de Delfín ya estará enamorado de esta bella dama!

-oh por Merlín! Mira esos ojos!

-No cabe la menor duda de que es toda una Selwyn

-Si, como no cabe duda de que será toda un rompe corazones cuando sea mayor, si lo es ahora!

-Oh! Eso sí que no!

De esto había consistido su (muy) corta vida de once años, desde que nació, hace once años, había recibido más visitantes que el propio Ministro de magia en un día!. ¡Bien! De seguro creen que exagera pero no, no lo es lamentablemente, cada día, cada maldito día llegaban a la mansión Selwyn como más de cincuenta personas diferentes (en su mayoría mujeres y niñas porque su padre no le gustaba que jugara con niños, apenas y soportaba a Uno y eso que era parientes) y decir de mil formas diferentes lo hermosa que es y como están seguros de que será una rompe corazones (de seguro que los magos pura sangre son buenos para subir el ego) y como luego su padre salía alegando que no permitiría que se casara con esos "mocosos barbaros y salvajes", pero como sea, también había aprendido ciertas cosas interesantes, como que estaba en la Inglaterra mágica y que nació en el año de 1927 '_¡nací un año después que Voldemort!_' había sido lo que pensó al enterarse, que su padre es el líder la familia Selwyn y su madre es la última descendiente del linaje principal de la familia Peverell, por lo que ahora tiene sentido el por qué su padre lo llama princesa, '_¡Soy una maldita princesa de verdad!_' fue lo que grito en su mente, y que tenía a más de media mansión comiendo de la palma de su mano. Pero en fin...

En este momento, estaba con su padre y madre que no paraban de gritar y felicitarla desde que había llegado cierta lechuza con cierta carta para entregar a ella.

El contenido de la carta:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Director: Armando Dippet.

Querida señorita: Calypso Lirio Selwyn

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Subdirector

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

• Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)

• Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

• Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)

• Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)

• Unas camisas de vestir blanca

• Unos chalecos (grises)

• Unos pantalones de vestir (negros)

• (Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)

LIBROS: Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

• El libro reglamentario de hechizos (Clase 1) Miranda Goshawk

• Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot

• Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling

• Guía de transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch

• Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore

• Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger

• Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander

• Las fuerzas oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble

RESTO DEL EQUIPO:

1 varita.

1 caldero de peltre (medida 2)

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata (o ratón) o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS

Hoy era su cumpleaños número once y por fin recibió su carta a Hogwarts, aunque el semestre ya empezó. Soltó un suspiro por ello. Tendría que esperar otro año para volver a Hogwarts.

Uno, su amado primo, ya va en su segundo año.

Él estaría muy emocionado al saber que por fin recibió su carta, pero lo malo era que tenía que esperar para ir, el curso ya había iniciado por lo que no podría asistir sino hasta el próximo año, Uno había estado muy ansioso por ello (le había esto mandando cartas pregunto si ya la había recibido desde hace dos meses) y un tanto deprimido de que no podría acompañarle a comprar sus útiles para Hogwarts pero logro animarlo diciéndole que él podría ayudarle con sus trabajos y como guía cuando fuera.

Uno no pudo estar más complacido.

-Espera que lo sepa tu abuela!- con el grito emocionado de Delfín, le recordó a Harry que no estaba solo.

Por lo que actuó como si estuviera emocionada por la noticia y corrió hacia sus padres con una gran sonrisa.

Era tan feliz de que por fin pudiera tener una familia que lo llevara y lo recogería de la estación, que no creyó necesitar otra cosa.

Bueno, pronto conocería a Voldemort o más bien a Tom Riddle y seguidores que no podía esperar.

¿Qué cosas cambiaran con su presencia?

Bueno solo esperaba hacer todo para bien. Es decir, No podría ser que Voldemort o alguno de sus mortífagos se enamorara de ella ¿No?.

* * *

**Bien. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**En siguiente Capitulo Calypso/Harry va a Hogwarts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Aquí la continuación.  
**

**Espero que les guste y ya saben que para cualquier duda o pregunta solo basta con que manden un review y con gusto les responderé, pronto actualizare Complejo Edipo, para que esperenlo próximamente ;3**

**Ah!, otra cosa, estoy castigada por... er... incendiar la cocina, fue un accidente! y no hubo muchos daños, pero mi madre esta molesta y me secuestro mi laptop TT-TT, y estoy aprovechando de que ahora esta dormida para tomarla y publicar el capitulo, y si me tardo más ya saben por que no actualizo! Ahora si, ya no les molesto.  
**

* * *

En la estación de Kings Cross, en la plataforma 9 3/4 se encontraba pululada de personas.

Niños, adolecente, jóvenes adultos, padres, maestros, encargados del mantenimiento del lugar, etc.

La energía y los gritos estaban por todos lados. Se podían ver a madres llorando por la inevitable partida de sus hijos, que ya habían crecido lo suficiente para ir Hogwarts, padres con expresiones orgullosas y niños vertiginosos, ansiosos por ya sea subirse al tren o por escapar de sus madres melodramáticas, hermanos y hermanas mayores caminando de un lugar a otro, tíos y tías alegres, sonriendo unos a otros, y niños más pequeños viendo con ligera envidia a sus hermanos más grandes.

Tom Marvolo Riddle solo veía todo eso con desprecio y repugnancia.

Para él, esa clase de comportamiento era inaceptable, sobre todo para las puras sangres. Viendo todo eso desde su compartimiento, Tom solo pudo suspirar. Había esperado algo mejor de todos ellos, pero como siempre se veía decepcionado.

Despego su vista de la ventana, cuando el tren comenzó a moverse, y decidió concentrarse en su libro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras e ignorar todo aquel que entre.

Ya estaba en su tercer año, en su primer tuvo que ganarse su reputación como un genio y en segundo año tuvo que... "persuadir" a algunos de sus compañeros de casa para que ahora ya estuviera en la parte superior de la jerarquía de Slytherin. Justo el lugar donde debía estar y nadie, repito, _nadie_ lo sacaría.

-Oh Tom, es bueno verte- dijo una voz, Tom no tuvo que levantar su vista de su libro para saber quién era, que quería y porque estaba en su cabina.

-Igualmente Abraxas- contesto cortésmente.

-Veo que no has cambiado desde año pasado, aun sigues metido en tus libros- el rubio heredero Malfoy comento en broma, ya que Tom si había cambiado mucho.

-Y qué me dice usted señor Malfoy? ¿Seguirá de mujeriego este año también?- su tono era burlón, pero Abraxas lo ignoro deliberadamente.

-Tal vez, depende que tan hermosas sean las nuevas estudiantes.

-¿Así que seguirá de mujeriego Abraxas?- dijo otra voz desde la puerta del compartimiento.

-Al parecer Orión- contesto Riddle.

-Vamos chicos, dije tal vez.- se defendió el rubio.

-En otras palabras seguirás de mujeriego, pensé que te habían comprometido este verano- comento indiferente Orión Black, mientras entraba en el compartimiento y tomaba asiento aun lado de Abraxas.

-Sí y no, fue muy molesto en realidad, mis padres me llevaron a conocer a una chica de una familia pura sangre irlandesa, ellos querían comprometernos, pero todo termino muy mal y tuvimos que irnos- informo algo molesto- nunca estuve más feliz y aliviado en mi vida, que en el momento en que deje ese lugar, lo digo enserio, esa niña parecía un trol- se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

Orión puso los ojos y decidió cambiar de tema, poco después llegaron Rosier y Lestrange, todo el tiempo, Tom estuvo leyendo o dando un pequeño comentario a lo que creía merecía su opinión. Eso hasta que se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien de su círculo íntimo

-¿Dónde está Avery?- pregunto, sin referirse a nadie en particular.

Los jóvenes en el compartimiento voltearon a verse entre si y después al rededor de la cabina, dándose cuenta de la falta de uno de sus miembros habituales.

-Creía que vendría contigo Lestrange- dijo Rosier.

-No, aparentemente, su prima viene a Hogwarts este año y quiso acompañarla a la estación- informo indiferente, levantándose de su asiento cuando la señora vendedora de dulces estaba pasando afuera de la cabina.

Sus palabras llamo la atención de sus compañeros, sobre todo la de Tom.

-¿Avery tiene una prima?

-Sí, supuestamente es un año menor que él o algo así.

-¿Cómo es que nuca he oído hablar de ella?- pregunto Orión, un tanto interesado y viendo a Rosier que estaba sentado al frente de él.

-Tal vez no es pura de sangre y para evitar la vergüenza su familia la mantuvo oculta- sugirió Rosier, quien tenía su mano izquierda frotando su barbilla de manera pensativa.

-¡Oh!, tal vez es muy fea y para que no nos burláramos de él no dijo nada-exclamo Abraxas recargándose más en su asiento, cruzando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, y riendo entre dientes.

-¿A quién le importa si es fea o bonita, Abraxas? Lo importante es saber quien es su familia- contesto cortante Tom, la prima de Avery podría ser más útil que ese idiota- te dijo quienes son sus padres o quien es su familia, Lestrange- pregunto a Tom a Lestrange, cuando este termino de comparar sus dulces y tomaba asiento.

-Creo que son Lord y Lady Selwyn- dijo inseguro- ambos son sangres puras por lo que no puede ser mestiza y ambos son jefes de sus familias, por lo que concuerdo con Abraxas, y la chica debe ser muy fea- finalizo mientras abría su rana de chocolate.

Tom puso los ojos, esos idiotas, hay que ver en las cosas que se fijan!, pero no importa, lo importante era encontrar a la prima de Avery y ponerla de su lado, debe ser sencillo, Walburga y Druella son fáciles de manipular con tan solo decirles palabras bonitas, y eso que son atractivas, si la prima de Avery es fea, como ellos suponen que es, debe de ser más fácil de manipular que las demás niñas.

-'_Quiero decir, las niñas se emocionan solo por una cara bonita, ella no debe ser diferente al resto_'- pensó con arrogancia Tom.

El grupo de jóvenes continúo hablando un tiempo hasta que llego el tiempo de cambiarse y ponerse sus ropas de Hogwarts, menos Tom, que ya estaba cambiado, unos minutos después el tren se detuvo y todos comenzaron a bajar. Cuando todos estuvieron en la plataforma trataron de encontrar a su errante compañero entre los primeros, pero no pudieron verlo.

Siguiendo a su prefecto entraron al gran salón, tomaron sus asientos habituales y poco después, por fin, Uno Avery tomo su lugar con ellos en la mesa.

-Lo siento chicos, estaba un poco ocupado- se disculpó el heredero Avery al sentarse al lado de Orión.

-Vaya, vaya, por fin el gran Uno Avery se dignó a mostrarse- dijo burlón Abraxas al ver su amigo sentarse, el cual le dedico una mirada mordaz- ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto.

-Dije que estaba ocupado- contesto cortante y extrañamente protector, eso sorprendió a sus amigos.

-¿Ocupado con qué, Avery?- pregunto Tom, decidido a conseguir información de la misteriosa prima de Avery antes de conocerla- Lestrange nos dijo que tu prima venía a Hogwarts este año, ¿Estuviste con ella todo el trayecto?

Avery suspiro antes de contestar. Odiando no poder negarse a Tom, pero era lo mejor, tanto para él como para su Calypso.

-Sí, no quería que se quedara sola- contesto, aunque en realidad solo quería evitar que hiciera alguna travesura que la metiera en problemas y alejar a todos los mocosos que quisieran acercarse a ella.- ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?.

Pregunto pero nadie le contesto.

El silencio se promulgo mientras que veían a Riddle, que meditaba en silencio, la prima de Avery representaba otra pieza en el juego, solo el tiempo diría si era un peón u otra pieza de mayor importancia, tomando en cuenta que era pariente de Avery no podía permitirse ponerse grandes expectativas.

Así pues, esperando, hasta que el profesor Dumbledore entro en el gran salón seguido de los primeros, viendo por el rabillo del ojo, Tom noto como Avery comenzaba a escanear y buscar en el grupo de primero de manera muy notoria. Negó con la cabeza, en serio, a veces Avery era peor que Alphard Black.

Los primeros empezaron a pasar al sombrero seleccionador, algunos más nerviosos que otros. Avery empezaba alterarse mientras que los nombres pasaban. Calypso pasaría pronto, y Uno temía que su prima favorita fuera puesta en otra casa, bueno, le preocupaba que fuera puesta en Gryffindor, un estremecimiento paso por toda su cuerpo ante tal idea, ¡había blasfemado!, su madre y padre le habrían hechizado por decir semejante tontería. No, peor, incluso su tío le habría lazando una poderosa maldición por decir aquello, aunque no por eso dejaría de amar a su adorada hija.

-¡Selwyn, Calypso!

El nombre provoco que Uno se pusiera rígido, y sus amigos en seguida supieron que la dueña de ese nombre era su prima. Impacientes y curiosos, dirigieron sus miradas de nuevo al frente de la sala, donde se estaba llevando al cabo la selección.

Para que poco después su aliento quedara estancado en los más profundo de su garganta.

Una joven, de larga cabellera negra rizada, subió a la tarima y dio media vuelta para poder sentarse en el taburete. Su bello rostro era idéntico al de un ángel, los caballeros Walpurgis sintieron que sus mandíbulas se aflojaban y sus ojos se agrandaban considerablemente.

Tom volteo a ver a Uno, el cual tenía los dedos cruzados y murmuraba algunas cosas en voz baja. Tom entrecerró los ojos, no lo creía, en serio este bufón era primo de esa preciosidad? No, no puede ser, Lestrange debe de haberse equivocado y Avery debe de estar mintiendo para mejorar su posición entre ellos. Si, debe de ser eso.

-¡Slytherin!- grito el sombrero.

La chica Selwyn se levantó del taburete y camino elegantemente, casi pareciendo flotar, hasta la mesa de las serpientes. Una vez ahí, Tom volvió a notar como Avery empujaba a la persona que se había sentado a su derecha para darle lugar a la bella niña, que sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo el lugar que le ofrecía Avery y le regalaba una encantadora sonrisa al sentarse. Los nombres se siguieron diciendo por tiempo. Tiempo en el nadie podía dejar de ver a la prima de Avery. Tom estuvo de acuerdo que su belleza era abrumadora, pero eso no era nada.

Solo podía esperar que fuera más lista y talentosa que las otras niñas.

Cuando la selección termino, Avery entabló una intensa conversación con la niña de cabello cuervo. Su entusiasmo era casi palpable y la nueva pequeña serpiente solo podía sonreírle. Está bien, lo dejaría pasar por ahora, '_Es nueva' _se recordó Tom en su cabeza.

Solo porque no sabía cómo se hacían las cosas en Slytherin, dejaría pasar su mal comportamiento al no dirigirse a él, el príncipe de Slytherin, desde el principio. Espero hasta que Avery se dignara al presentarlos, pero mientras que el tiempo pasaba, y su peón no hacía nada, tosió un poco, llamando la atención del niño de cabello castaño oscuro.

-Avery- dijo arrastrando las palabras- ¿No nos presentaras a esta hermosa dama?- pregunto, dando su mejor sonrisa falsa.

-Oh si,- le contesto nervioso el heredero Avery- Perdóneme chicos, Calypso,- llamo a la joven- déjame presentarle a mis amigos, Rosier, Lestrange, Black, Malfoy- Abraxas le dio un giño- y Tom Riddle, el mejor alumno de Slytherin. Chicos, ella es mi querida prima Calypso Selwyn.- termino la presentación cuando Calypso y Tom se vieron de frente a frente.

Los dos adolescentes se vieron a los ojos, esmeraldas contra rubís, Tom sintió algo extraño formándose en su estómago mientras se perdía esos ojos ridículamente verdes, el tiempo se detuvo. Avery comenzó a ponerse incomodo, preocupándose por la seguridad de su amada prima, mientras que los demás miembros del grupo de Tom veían incrédulos y, sinceramente, deslumbrados por la joven frente a ellos. Aunque una vez que superaron su deslumbramiento notaron la intensidad con la cual Tom veía a la joven Selwyn, un sentimiento extraño, nuevo en sí, comenzó a crecer en sus pechos y sus mentes emprendieron a tener pensamientos posesivos, en los cuales una voz se destacaba por que gritaba: '_¡Deja de mirarla así! ¡Ella es mía!_'

* * *

Ignorantes de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, continuaron viéndose a los ojos. Aunque Calypso lo hiciera porque esperaba a que el joven se presentara. Era extraño ver a Voldemort- alias cara de mono sin nariz- con nariz. Era absolutamente perturbador.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba...

Todo había sido perturbador desde que renació en ese mundo, pero perturbador de una manera agradable. Ahora tenía una familia que lo amaba y protegía, tenía una verdadera amiga, aparte de Hermione, un padre sobreprotector, una madre algo feminista, unos tíos que la apreciaban y primo que la quería. No podía pedir más.

Cuando estaba en la estación, no pudo haber nada mejor, era justo como se imaginó que seria. Su madre viéndola orgullosa, sus tíos dándole consejos de ultima minuto, Uno corriendo a dejar tanto su baúl como el de él y su padre... bueno, el lloro como un bebé y la abrazo muy fuertemente porque la niña de sus ojos ya era una "mujercita", fue algo extraño y vergonzoso, pero no le importaría volver pasar por ello. En el tren había esperado que Uno la dejara para ir a buscar a sus amigos, más fue su sorpresa verlo tomar asiento a su lado, le hablo y le contó de los maestros, Calypso noto como deliberadamente intento no mencionar a sus "amigos" y, sobretodo, trato de no decir nada relacionado con Tom M. Riddle, en su vida pasada, siendo Harry, era consciente de los peligroso que era Riddle, pero... como será ahora?.

No podía tener cara de reptil, ¿Se parecería al Tom que vio Harry en la cámara de los secretos? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar al estar enfrente de él? ¿Debía matarlo para salvar al futuro antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?

¿Qué debía hacer?

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. A Tom Riddle solo lo siguieron por medio. Tan solo tenía que encontrar otra manera para hacer que los futuros mortífagos no fueran leales a él y apoyaran a otra persona, preferiblemente alguien mentalmente estable, así tal vez podía cambiar el futuro.

'_El futuro no está escrito en piedra_'

Al llegar a la estación, Uno estuvo a su lado, apretando su mano, tratando de protegerla, pero... ¿De qué?. Solo se separando cuando los primeros tenían que llegar a Hogwarts solos y Uno se quedó rezagado atrás, por asegurarse que no hiciera ninguna "travesura".

Calypso sonrió un poco por ello, Uno era un chico muy tierno.

De joven era muy diferente a lo que se había plateado en su anterior vida.

Harry se había imaginado a los mortífagos y niños pura sangre muy diferentes, criados con frialdad desde que abandonaron el útero de su madre, mimados con todo lo que pudieron desear pero sin saber lo que era el verdadero afecto, él creyó que sería educado de la misma manera pero había sido todo lo contrario, fue bañado en amor por su padres desde que nació, visto como la luz de sus vidas y la estrella dorada de su familia. Se preocupó de que Uno llegara a odiarla o tenerle envidia por ello, por eso se encargó de darle tanto amor como pudo, no había esperado a que Uno se lo regresara tan fuertemente como lo hizo. Odiaba decirlo. Pero Uno Avery, futuro mortífago, es mucho mejor amigo que Ron. Si, dolía un poco decirlo.

Cuando entro al gran salón pudo ver como Uno la buscaba con la mirada.

Tal vez para algunos eso fue molesto o tonto, pero para Harry, quien nunca había tenido a nadie que hiciera eso, sin segundas intenciones, fue el gesto más dulce que pudieron hacerle. Espero pacientemente a que dijeran su nombre, vio por el rabillo del ojo que las personas que rodeaban a Uno estaban extramente calladas y quietas. '_¿Qué estará pasando ahí?'_ Se preguntó.

-¡Selwyn, Calypso!

El profesor Dumbledore grito su nombre, camino elegantemente hasta la tarima y se sentó en el banquillo. Converso, lucho, grito, burlo, amenazo y más con el sombre seleccionador que encontraba divertida sus situación. '_Del hombre más importante y poderoso en la historia de magia a la Damita más linda que haya tenido el placer de conocer_' expreso burlón el maldito sombrero. Poco después de eso por fin decidió ponerlo en Slytherin.

Nada le alegro más que ver a Uno quitando al chico que tenía al lado y hacer señas disimuladas a ella para que tomara ese asiento.

La cena inicio sin complicaciones, muchos se le quedaron viendo, le preguntó en voz baja a Uno que si tenía algo en el rostro, pero Uno, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, negó con la cabeza para después iniciar una agradable conversación. Todo iba bien, hasta que una tos interrumpió a Uno, que se encontraba a mitad de una frase.

-Avery- dijo el dueño de la voz arrastrando las palabras- ¿No nos presentaras a esta hermosa dama?- pregunto, dando una sonrisa falsa.

-Oh si,- Calypso vio que Uno estaba nervioso- Perdóneme chicos, Calypso,- la llamo al preocupado- déjame presentarte a mis amigos, Rosier, Lestrange, Black, Malfoy- el abuelo de Draco le dio un giño, un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral- y Tom Riddle, el mejor alumno de Slytherin. Chicos, ella es mi querida prima Calypso Selwyn.- con eso termino las presentaciones.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos- dijo dando un inclina miento cortes con su cabeza a todos ellos mientras que los presentaban, pero cuando se dio cuenta que parecían estar soñando despiertos paso su atención a la persona que la mirada fijamente. Frunció ligeramente el ceño por ello. Espero a que alguno se dignara a regresarle el saludo pero al no tener respuesta decidió examinar el rostro del joven Voldemort. Llegando a una importante conclusión.

'_Voldemort de joven tenía cara de niña_' pensó, tratando de no reírse de sus facciones delicadas.

El tiempo pasó y nadie hablo. Los amigos de Uno parecían estar confundidos y molestos por algo, Calypso estaba segura que no había hecho nada fuera del protocolo pura sangre y por lo tanto no había insultado a ninguno de ellos, de hecho, eran ellos quienes la habían insultado al ignorarla y no presentarse como debían, incluso Riddle parecía distante y Uno se veía muy atemorizado por ello.

El director Dippet dio los anuncios antes de despedir a todos a sus casas. La élite de Slytherin se levantó de sus asientos en silencio, nadie dijo nada, Calypso vio cómo su primo le lanzó una mirada preocupada, como si quisiera decirle algo pero no podía hacerlo, mientras que seguía sus amigos.

Algo le dijo que había acabado de ocurrir algo muy importante y se lo había perdido...

-A partir de mañana, por favor, siéntese libre de acompañarnos en las comidas señorita Selwyn- anuncio Riddle, sorprendiendo a los demás Slytherin alrededor- y si necesita ayuda en cualquier otra cosa, no dude en preguntarnos, que estaremos encantados de poder ayudarle- dijo y los demás miembros de su séquito asintieron con la cabeza.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando a Tom Riddle y compañía?

¿Siempre fueron así de amables con los nuevos o qué?

No supo porque, pero tuvo un muy mal presentimiento por ello, recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Ojala que haya sido solo su imaginación.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo.**

**No olviden en dejar un Reviews. Estoy intentando actualizar seguido pero mi imaginación no quiere cooperar con mi cabeza y bueno... este fue el resultado. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Nos vemos :3, besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, aquí la continuación. **

**Ya se que me tarde mucho prometido es deuda y lo continué. Espero que les gustes.**

* * *

**.**

**Dos años después**

**.**

El primer mes de regreso a Hogwarts fue muy normal para Tom. Habían pasado dos años desde que cierta Selwyn había comenzado Hogwarts y algunas cosas habían cambiado. Pero no todas…

Como era de esperarse sus compañeros le temían y respectaban, más lo primero que lo segundo, tenía a los maestros comiendo de la palma de su mano. Menos a la vieja cabra de Dumbledore pero eso, a él, lo tenía sin cuidado por el momento. Nadie se metía con él y controlaba todo desde las sombras, tal y como tenía que ser…

Pero, ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, había una pequeña anomalía que le había llamado la atención y se le hacía imposible de ignorar.

_Calypso Selwyn _(o Cali, como la llamaba Avery a veces) era una completa rareza entre sus serpientes.

Llegó llamando la atención por su belleza, muchos alumnos varones trataban de conseguir su afecto o atenciones a través de varios medios pensando que solo era otra cara bonita con poco cerebro como las demás niñas de su posición, pero su inteligencia comenzó hacerse notar con las clases al igual que su talento. Mostrando que era todo lo contrario. Para el asombro de Tom los maestros la veían encantados y nadie podía quejarse de su comportamiento ni su actitud. Dumbledore obviamente la favorecía en algunos aspectos, y eso sorprendió de gran manera a los Slytherin.

Hermosa, talentosa, inteligente, atrayente e influyente.

Una rara combinación de cualidades que, ciertamente, le gustaba a Tom. Era casi los suficientemente buena para estar con él.

Sin embargo, seguía sin comprender como alguien tan perfecta como ella era amiga de Eileen Prince. Aunque fuera una pura sangre y tuviera un gran talento en pociones, a opinión de Tom, esa chica no tenía un gran futuro por delante y le parecía que retrasaba el avance de Calypso con respecto a su posición social en Slytherin.

Debido a que siempre la defendía, siempre estaba de su lado, siempre la ayudaba y eso evitaba que Calypso socializara con otros de mejor posición dentro de la jerarquía y, por consiguiente, le afectaba en su colocación. Calypso fácilmente podría llegar a estar a su lado en la cima. Como su igual, ya que solo ella era digna de ello. Con tan solo con decir su apellido ella podría volverse la nueva Reina o Princesa de Slytherin, siempre y cuando supiera quien de ellos estaba a cargo y dejara a Prince por su lado. Pero no lo hacía, por una extraña razón no lo hacía. Como si no le importara ser del montón, cosa que obviamente no era.

También, hay que tomar en cuenta, ella era una amenaza. Si… una pequeña por el momento, pero aun así una amenaza potencial, del cual no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos.

Pero tampoco era alguien que se le podía enfrentar abiertamente en público.

Enfrentarse a ella abiertamente era un suicidio, teniendo en cuenta que tenía a todos los maestros de su lado. Avery había demostrado estar de su lado desde el principio y Tom no duba que aunque ella saliera con un muggle asqueroso o un sangre sucia eso cambiaría el punto de vista de Avery de dejarla por su lado, al contrario, estaba seguro de que la ayudaría con todo lo estuviera en sus manos. Frunció el ceño. Ese idiota.

Luego estaban los demás estudiantes…

Los chicos habían sido más obvios que harían lo que fuera necesario para que se fijara en ellos, patético ¿no? pero cierto, aunque habría uno que otro se podría intimidar muy fácilmente y ponerlo de su lado. Pero tendría que ser cuidadoso, Dumbledore lo vigilaba como un halcón a su presa, y odiaba esa sensación. Con respecto a las chicas, ellas se mostraban indiferentes pero si tuvieran que elegir, estarían del lado de Tom por obvias razones.

Todas las chicas de Hogwarts lo amaban, casi adorándolo, dispuestas a hacer sus "_juguetes_" para su diversión personal. Incluso aunque eso las obligara hacerle daño a una de ellas, a pesar que esa chica no les hubiera hecho nada, volviéndolas sus mejores peones, sus mejores juguetes. Todas esas chicas no eran más que peones en su juego por el poder.

Todas, menos una.

-Calypso Selwyn- murmuro Tom, de forma distante.

Tom comenzó a comparar Calypso con una rosa extraordinaria y muy rara. Bella y delicada con la cual muchas personas quisieran poseerla pero con espinas muy dolorosas en sus bordes que le impedían cualquier tipo de avance hacia ella.

Riddle hizo una mueca ante su último pensamiento.

Aun recordaba con disgusto el primer año de Selwyn y, sobretodo, el primer día de clases.

**::::**

_**Flash back**_

**:::::**

A la mañana siguiente a la selección fue un poco diferente a lo normal. La elite de Slytherin estaba extrañamente nerviosa y Avery había sido el primero en despertar, cosa extraña en él porque normalmente era el último en salir de los dormitorios. Tom había mostrado su descontento pero lo dejo hacer. Solo hasta que supiera que tipo de relación tenía su inútil peón con su futuro juguete favorito. Si, Selwyn era una reina en potencia y él sería el primero que poseerla.

Y para ello necesitaba más información sobre la chica. Su rostro quedo impasible mientras repasaba su conversación con Walburga de hacía pocos minutos.

Eileen, según le había dicho Walburga, había acaparado toda la atención y cuidados de la nueva pequeña serpiente desde que llegaron al dormitorio y la había hecho tomar el lugar vacío al lado de su cama donde también había decidió darle... "información" sobre quienes tenía que evitar a toda costa… bueno, ahora tenía que vigilar muy de cerca a esa tonta, no quería tener que eliminar a alguien que era la suficientemente digna para ser una reina sólo por Prince, y quien sabe, con el tiempo, tal vez incluso llegue a hacerlo más poderoso con tenerla únicamente a su lado. Las palabras "_esposa trofeo_" llegaron a su mente, eran una posibilidad que no podía dejar de lado. Tal vez ella era la adecuada.

-Avery se ha ido con Selwyn al gran comedor- le informo Abraxas indiferente, aunque Tom no se perdió cierto brillo de envidia que tenían sus ojos.

Se dio la vuelta, tomo sus libros de su cama, camino hacia la puerta seguido de cerca por Orión, Abraxas, Lestrange y Rosier. Salieron de su dormitorio y una vez que dejaron la sala común, Tom dijo con voz alta y aterciopelada:

-Entonces, creo yo, debemos ir por nuestro errante compañero, ¿No creen?- Les dio una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos y a pesar que lo último parecía una pregunta, los cuatro sangre pura sabían muy bien que no lo era. Ellos solo asintieron y lo sugiero por los largos pasillos.

Todos con las caras en alto y con un porte orgullos caminaron por los pasillos haciendo leves movimientos de cabeza en reconocimiento cuando llegaron a toparse con alguien de gran importancia como algún profesor u otro compañero pura sangre. Cuando llegaron al gran salón se sorprendieron al ver que algunos estudiantes de otras casas volteaban a ver a su mesa con ojos curiosos, pero en su mayoría discretos, hacia la dirección de la joven estudiante de primero que se reía suavemente ante las palabras de su primo.

Calypso Selwyn llama la atención como una hermosa y joven rosa en un jardín seco e inhóspito. No era que no había otras bellezas en Hogwarts antes de ella, no, claro que no, ha habido muchas y todas hermosas y delicadas pero había algo en ella. Algo diferente. Algo que la hacía muy diferente de las demás niñas, lo cual era extraño ya que para Tom todas las niñas son iguales. Mientras fueran útiles valían la pena tenerlas cerca sino, bueno… eran un desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzo. No se diga más.

Tom junto con sus caballeros Walpurgis tomaron asiento a los lados y al frente de Calypso y Uno.

El joven empezó a moverse nervioso mientras que Calypso los vio con ojos curiosos. Obviamente tratando de entender porque estaba ahí con ellos y no en el centro de la mesa como lo hacían todos los miembros importantes de Slytherin. Tom sonrió a ella (tratando de hacerla sonrojar) pero al ver su falta de interés en él un brillo se expandió en sus ojos. Siempre le gustaban los buenos desafíos.

A sus lados sus "_amigos_" volteaban a verla con intensidad. Esperando a que ella volteara a verlos y les dedicara un poco de su tiempo, sólo el necesario para que ellos iniciaran un conversación y sacar cierta información. Pero Tom no negara que sintió cierta satisfacción al ver que era el objeto de toda su atención.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la joven heredera terminara su comida y se levantara de la mesa. Se despidió cordialmente de los caballeros Walpurgis, recogió su mochila, y se fue hacia su primera clase sin mirar atrás ni una vez. Riddle se quedó viéndola mientras que se alejaba. Tan joven y hermosa… que hacia preguntarse si tenía sangre veela en sus venas.

Bajo la mirada a su plato y se preguntó; ¿Por qué no le hacía caso? Debería de estar deseosa por sus atenciones como lo eran las demás. Debería brillar de alegría cuando la saludara o suspirar soñadora cuando le hable únicamente a ella.

Siguió pensado y en su mente trataba de entender. Sólo dos minutos después llego a la conclusión que ella tal vez era muy niña como para concebir cuan afortunada era y cuáles eran sus intenciones para con ella.

Cuando ella se fue las miradas de los caballeros Walpurgis se dirigieron hacia Uno, quien, muy a su pesar, se encogió ante tal escrutinio. El silencio se hizo.

Uno trataba de hallar una manera de salir de su futuro interrogatorio sin terminar lastimado. Sabía que si les decía todo lo que sabía de su prima posiblemente lo dejarían en paz, pero no quería traicionarla, no a ella. Se prepara para levantarse e irse dando cualquier excusa cuando unos dedos largos y delgados se apoderaron de su túnica.

Abraxas lo había detenido tan pronto capto sus intenciones de abandonarlos nuevamente y lo obligo a volver a sentarse. Querían información y la querían ya.

Riddle se enderezo en su asiento y dando una sonrisa falsa pregunto: - ¿Por qué tanta prisa esta mañana, Uno? Creí haber dicho que iríamos todos juntos a desayunar antes de acostarnos.

Uno se movió incomodo en su asiento.

-Lo-lo siento Tom- murmuro en voz baja- Es que prima quería que desayunara con ella, es su primer día y estaba muy emocionada, quería que yo estuviera a su lado.- le explico, pero esa explicación no pareció complacer a Riddle, cuyos ojos tenían cierto brillo peligroso.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… Tu prima, ¿Calypso, cierto?, es un años menor que tú… ¿No?- Uno lo pensó antes de asentir con su cabeza, no sabiendo si era correcto contestar las preguntas de Tom- Entonces, según tengo entendido, es un año más joven, ¿Por qué entro a Hogwarts casi dos años después?

-Bueno… ella nació el 31 de octubre…

-¡Oh, la noche de Brujas!- exclamo emocionado Abraxas, interrumpiendo a Uno. Tom lo vio con cierta irritación que le bastó para callarlo.

-Continúa- ordenó.

Uno asintió, tomó una bocanada de aire en el proceso, y siguió hablando; -Ella nació en octubre y, como saben, el curso comienza en septiembre. Como no tenía la edad suficiente para entrar en el curso anterior tuvo que ingresar en este. –el joven Avery se detuvo un momento, antes volver a continuar- Y el próximo mes cumplirá doce… a ella le encanta estar aquí, su madre la prácticamente la crio con historias de Hogwarts.

Tom asintió y guardo ese pedazo de información dentro de su cabeza. No sabía si podría serle útil en el futuro pero no perdía nada con retenerla. –Bien, ahora dime ¿Por qué prácticamente nadie sabe quién es o la conoce?

\- Mi tío Delfín es muy sobreprotector con ella, es su única hija, y no quería que ella viniera a Hogwarts, de hecho, albergaba la esperanza de que ella quisiera ir a un internado exclusivamente para niñas o ser educada en casa.- Tom alzo una ceja ante ello, mientras que Orión, Abraxas, Lestrange y Rosier lo vieron con cierto nivel de asombro.

\- Él tío Delfín no quiere que Calypso se case hasta que tenga más de veinte y creyó que si mantenía a Calypso en el anonimato no tendría que preocuparse por ello. Al menos por unos cuantos años más. Pero mi tía Calista creé que Calypso debe presentarse a la sociedad cuando cumpla los diecisiete, lo cual podría ser su debut en sociedad al mismo tiempo que se volvía miembro de la temporada como una joven casadera que busca marido… bueno, si el plan salía como era de esperar. Habría un cortejo de un año y ella se casaría a los dieciocho. Mi tía considera que esa es la edad perfecta para que una joven se case. Mi tío le falto muy poco para que le diera un infarto cuando se lo contó y ellos comenzaron a discutir… en fin. Al final se decidió para que fuera Cali quien decidiera con quien quisiera casarse y cuando, pero su presentación a la sociedad quedo que sería a los diecisiete. No un segundo antes ni después.

Hubo un breve silencio mientras que los jóvenes trataban de comprender lo dicho por amigo. El silencio fue roto por un Rigan Lestrange muy desconcertado.

-Entonces, déjame ver si entiendo… el motivo por el que ella, tu prima, una niña indisputablemente hermosa y prácticamente perfecta, no fuera presentada a la sociedad mágica era… ¿Por qué tu tío no quería que ella fuera considerada como un prospecto a prometida de algún mago joven? -cuando Uno asintió, Rigen arrugo a un más el ceño-¡Estas tomándonos el pelo o algo…Eso no tiene sentido!

Uno suspiro… él tampoco podía entenderlo. Al menos no del todo. Cali podía llegar a hacer la bruja más solicitada de su generación, de hecho, podía llegar a hacer lo mejor de su temporada siempre y cuando su tío aceptara que su "niña" no era tan niña y que se estaba volviendo toda una mujer. Una futura mujer joven y hermosa que Uno solamente podría tener en sueños.

Sueños…

Ese era el único futuro que tenía una relación entre él y su adorada Calypso.

Sintió como su pecho se oprimió ante esa cruel realidad. Su Cali no podía ser completamente suya… al menos no como él deseaba y añoraba. Cali debía de casarse con alguien de su misma posición, sino superior, para que pudiera tener el futuro que se merecía. Aunque él y su tío no creían que fuera posible que existiera alguien que fuese merecedor de ella. No, no lo había y jamás habrá.

-¡Un…!

Pero no podía negar que hubiera algún aprovechado que tomaría ventaja de la inocencia de su prima y trataría de hacerla su esposa.

Chasqueo la lengua con desagrado. Tendría que mantener los ojos abiertos a partir de ahora si quería evitar un desastre familiar.

-¡no…!

Cuando volvió a ver a sus amigos se dio cuenta como ellos se habían hundido en profundas reflexiones sobre la reciente discusión. Pude ser que no sea muy listo pero tampoco era tonto. Sabía que sus amigos estaban interesados en su prima...

Es decir; ¿Quién no lo estaría?

Cualquier hombre con sangre caliente en sus venas estaría loco si despreciara a su prima… al menos que sea de la "otra acera" como había oído decir a uno de los sangre sucia un día en la biblioteca. En serio, ¿Qué onda con esos tipos? ¿Qué había de interesante en el cuerpo de un hombre?

-¡Un…!

Estaba seguro que cuando Cali se volviera toda una mujer y se le pusiera al frente a uno de esos, estos se enamorarían de ella y volverían a la supuesta acera correcta… hablando de cuerpos, debía reconocer que el suyo estaba algo flácido…

-no…!

Hm… tal vez debía de dejar de comer tantas ranas de chocolate y pasteles de caldero… también tal vez debería de comenzar a hacer un poco de ejercicio, si quería alejar a todos los futuros pretendientes de su Cali debía de estar en forma.

-¡Uno! ¡Deja ya de estar en las nubes y haznos caso de una vez pedazo de idiota!

El grito furioso de Abraxas saco a Uno de sus meditaciones. El joven heredero Avery salto en un poco en su asiento y rápidamente se dispuso a ver a sus amigos, los cuales lo veían molestos e impacientes…

¿De que estaban hablando?

Su cara debió de mostrar su confusión, debido a que Tom suspiro, se masajeo la sien y volteo a verlo como si fuera el idiota mas gran que hubiera conocido… tal y como siempre lo hace.

-Estábamos hablando de la invitación que le hicimos a tu prima ayer. – Le hablo tan lentamente que Uno no pudo evitar sentirse algo ofendido.- dile que nos acompañe hoy a la hora de comer. Que no llegue tarde.

Uno se mordió el labio inferior cuando noto que todos empezaban a ponerse de pie para ir a clases. Se preguntó si debía decirles lo que Calypso le dijo antes de que ellos llegaran…

Movió incomodo en su asiento y lentamente levanto la mano derecha, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso a su maestro para hablar. Tom lo vio alzando una ceja con impaciencia y con seco movimiento de cabeza le dio el permiso para que hablara.

Uno carraspeo un poco y después dijo con voz tensa: -Ahora de que mencionas eso…

Mientras que las palabras salían de los labios (algo temblorosos) de Uno los ojos de la elite de Slytherin comenzaban a agrandarse.

La incredulidad fue visible (al menos por unos segundos) en el rostro normalmente estoico de Tom Riddle.

Primera vez en mucho tiempo habían sido rechazados…

… ¡Que refrescante!

**::::**

**:::::**

No muy lejos de ahí.

La joven responsable de todo ese escándalo caminaba por los pasillos con su horario en mano. Su caminar era tranquilo y lleno de gracia. Los estudiantes nacidos muggles (sobre todo las mujeres) la veían con cierto grado de intimidación, envidia y desconfianza. Es que no podían evitarlo, desde que oyeron como su adorado Tom la invitaba a comer con él y esta (según sabían que le había dicho a su primo) lo rechazaba como si nada.

¡Quien se creía que era esa mocosa pretenciosa! Era uno novata y debía de sentirse alagada por la atenciones de un superior, ¡claro!, de seguro porque era bonita se creía mejor que los demás y no veía el benefició que juntarse con ellos. Ante ese pensamiento comenzaron a rechinar los dientes.

Las alumnas mayores se quedaron a cierta distancia de ella, la observaban, la analizaban y la estudiaban. Desde que potencial la habían visto dar sus primeros pasos en el gran salón la habían tomado como una amenaza. Pero ahora era más que solo una mera amenaza potencial. Su Tom se había fijado en ella, la había invitado a comer con él, le había pedido una cita. ¡Una cita! A ella, en su primer día!.

¡Qué tan injusta era la vida! Tom no le hablaba a casi nadie. Cierto, era muy agradable, atento y terriblemente encantador pero él no era de los que daban el primer paso para comenzar una relación o entablar una conversación, eso era lo que más les molestaba. Que le hubiese hablado a esa mocosa no desarrollada desde el primer momento que tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar, y que no lo hubiese hecho con ellas, les hacía hervir por dentro con gran furia.

Para empezar no era muy bonita. Era muy pequeña, tenía los ojos demasiado grandes, el cabello de le brillaba demasiado y parecía demasiado rebelde, sus labios era demasiado grandes y su piel era demasiado blanca, casi rayando en un tono enfermizo; ¡no! Más bien, como un fantasma. Si, así era. Era como un horrible fantasma fachoso cuyas las túnicas de la escuela parecían estar engulléndola. ¡Estaba falta!

No entendían que le veían los chicos. Los cuales no podían quitarle los ojos de encima. Los gestos torcidos, llenos de celos, de las jóvenes señoritas no pasaron desapercibidos para quienes les estuvieran acompañado. Muchos los notaron pero no dijeron nada. En vez de ello, se dedicaron a observar como la joven caminaba con elegancia nata y como, no muy lejos de ella, aparecía cierto Slytherin colérico. Tom había caminado a grandes zancadas para alcanzar a Calypso antes de ella entrara a su primera clase, con un movimiento de cabeza y una mirada hizo que todos se fueran o continuaran su camino mientras que se apoderaba de codo de la joven de primer año y la arrastro en busca del primer salón vacío que estuviera más cerca.

Al final encontró uno a cuatro puertas de distancia de ellos.

Siendo para nada delicado la empujo en el salón y cerró la puerta con un estrepitoso golpe y la vio con serenidad.

Con esa mirada costaba creer que hacía poco la había jalo desde el corredor hasta ese solitario salón. Calypso frunció el entrecejo y vio al estudiante mayor con desaprobación (la cual usaba para no comenzar a soltar palabras poco apropiadas para una dama). Riddle comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro por el cuarto antes de voltear a verla con una sonrisa falsa que le causa malestar a la joven.

-Querida Calypso, ¿qué es eso de rechazar mi invitación para comer juntos?- _¿acaso estás loca?_\- quiso preguntar, pero se abstuvo, porque la mirada de la Selwyn se notaba que no estaba complacida por sus modales. Trato de serenarse antes de volver a hablar.

Tenía que darle una gran presión si quería tenerla en sus manos antes que acabara el año.

Vio como la joven acomodaba sus cosas antes de alzar la vista y verlo a los ojos. Solo eso basto para hipnotizar a Tom, aunque fueran solo unos segundos... si, fueron solo unos segundos pero, para Tom, los sintió como si pudiera pasar años viendo esos sorprendentemente verdes ojos esmeraldas hasta hogares en ellos. Por algún motivo, más allá de sus niveles de compresión, sintió la extraña necesidad para tomar uno de esos rizos y enroscarlos en sus dedos solamente para saber si eran tan suaves como parecían que eran.

\- Riddle- dijo ella lentamente- Aunque me siento alagada por cordial invitación para que coma con ustedes. Siento que es mi deber declinar de dicha oferta.

Ese tono amable desconcertó a Tom. Esa chica estaba loca. ¿Es que acaso no veía el favor que le hizo? Debería de sentirse agradecida (mucho de hecho) porque él le hubiera hablado. Es más, debería estar sonrojada por hablar con él, el chico perfecto, y él se hubiera fijado en ella en primer lugar. Ella no era más que una novata escuálida y poco agraciada con hermosos ojos verdes y un rostro en forma de corazón que-…

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Concéntrate Riddle!

-¿Por qué?- por fin logro hablar, cuando ella lo vio con una exquisita expresión de con función, la boca de Tom se volvió seca y repitió la pregunta.

Calypso soltó un suspiro, pero no se parecían a los que se había acostumbrado Tom desde que llego a Hogwarts, ese sonaba más a… ¿¡Uno de cansancio!?

Tom pudo evitar verla con cierta fascinación. Ella era la criatura más extraña que ha conocido en su corta existencia.

-Sr. Riddle, soy una novata- dijo, como si eso explicara todo.- sería muy insolente de mi parte sentarme con los estudiantes de grados superiores y tenerles tantas confianzas. No sería lo correcto.

Tom frunció el ceño y tomó la palabra: -Pero desayunasteis con Avery y has estado hablando con él como si nada todo este tiempo, ¿Cómo puede estar mal que comas con nosotros si lo hace con él?

Se quedaron callados, esperando.

Calypso lo veía con exasperación y Tom la veía a ella con calma, esperando para refutar cualquier excusa tonta que se le hubiera ocurrido.

-Con Uno está bien porque es mi primo- dijo cortante- Y no estaría bien que comería sola con un montón de hombres, Sr. Riddle, se podría malentender nuestra relación y causar chismes innecesarios.

Tom alzo una ceja con interés: -¿Así? ¿Cómo podría ser eso?

-Alguien podría creer que estamos prometidos. Como descendiente de Salazar Slytherin debe de saber que la joven que acepta comer con algún joven mago libre de compromiso y con los amigos de este, y contando solamente con un varón de su familia como testigo, esa invitación se podría llegar a considerar como una propuesta para cortejar a dicha joven si ella acepta. Como no tengo la intención de aceptar ninguna de las dos y, como usted no las acepta de manera discreta, vuelo a negarme a comer con usted y sus amigos. Buen día!

**::::**

"**¡Fin de Flash Back!"**

**::::::**

Y después de eso ella se había ido, y precia estar furiosa, dejándolo boquiabierto ante ese pedazo de información que no sabía y se avergonzaba no conocerlo. En ese entonces creyó que le había hecho un favor al evitar que ambos cometieran semejante error. No iba a estar suplicándole, Tom Riddle nunca suplica. Además… ella no había sido la gran cosa en ese momento.

Fácilmente la había ignorado (aunque Avery había parecido demasiado satisfecho por eso) "sus" amigos habían seguido guardando interés por ella, pero al segundo en que Tom la puso fuera de los limites ellos (sabiamente) retrocedieron y volvieron a mencionarla delante de él.

Pero ahora, dos años después de dicho evento, lo hacían de reevaluar lo ocurrido y a la niña en cuestión.

Calypso (ahora de 14 años) estaba radiante y era la chica más hermosa de todo Hogwarts y la más codiciada. Su familia hacia el doble del dinero cada año y contaba con títulos nobiliarios y recursos en los dos mundos. Era lista, contaba con gran influencia donde a él le faltaba, tenía "amigos" con influencias y gran carisma para atraer a todos.

Ella era la adecuada. Perfecta para alguien como él. Para alguien destinado para la grandeza.

Debía de ser suya, él se merecía lo mejor. Más que cualquiera de esos idiotas.

Ella era la mejor la mejor.

Y nadie se la iba a quitar.

* * *

**Fin ;3**

**No olviden comentar.**


End file.
